<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巩特尔•蒙克杀人事件 by Robias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527970">巩特尔•蒙克杀人事件</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robias/pseuds/Robias'>Robias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robias/pseuds/Robias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>主要角色均年满25岁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Munch/Max Villareal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巩特尔•蒙克杀人事件</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>模拟5017年9月26日 星期六 上午7点30分 老地方旅馆<br/>温登堡的老地方旅馆一直是个不错的地方。它历史悠久，据说在柯德莉亚时代就有了雏形。虽然面积不大，作为旅馆来说房间数量也确实少了点，但地理位置优越，既享受着老城区富有古老艺术气息的独特景色，又与繁华的新城区只有一桥之隔。不仅外地游客喜欢下榻在二楼的客房里，当地人也喜欢在一楼与三五好友小聚，喝点小酒，玩玩不插电的游戏。<br/>现在是旅游淡季，又恰逢周末，清晨的老地方旅馆祥和宁静——本该如此的。<br/>一声凄厉的尖叫打破了这份宁静，同时也惊扰了巩特尔的好梦，他睡眼朦胧地从床上坐起来，在没戴眼镜的情况下勉强分辨出门口站的人是旅馆的现任老板泊松夫人。<br/>“怎么了……”巩特尔一边摸索眼镜一边嘟囔。<br/>然后当他戴好眼镜下床时，他发出了比泊松夫人更惨烈的尖叫。</p>
<p>巩特尔•蒙克的证词<br/>我是巩特尔•蒙克，37岁，一名自由作家。直到这个月20号我都一直在忙我的新书出版事宜，终于闲下来后决定回老家看看好久没见的母亲，我丈夫还有工作所以没有跟我一起回来。我是24号上午到家的，当晚我和母亲一起散步时遇到了已经5年没见过面的前同事，也就是现在的死者玛瑞亚•尼尔森，她约我25号晚上一起去老地方旅馆聚聚，虽然有点突然，但当年她作为前辈曾给予我不少照顾，所以我同意了。<br/>昨天晚上7点，我们准时在老地方旅馆碰面，点了两杯咸骆马和一些小吃，还吃了我妈妈亲手做的点心。我们坐在最里面的角落里聊天，基本都是些生活琐事——如果你们认为能从这里找出线索——她的前男友卡尔•斯万最近又来骚扰她，找她要钱，她最后还是拿了点钱给他；她妹妹哈利亚今年大学毕业了，正在找工作。到了大约八点半，玛瑞亚的妹妹来了，又过了大概十几分钟——我没有注意时间——卡尔•斯万和他的一群狐朋狗友一些朋友也来了。九点十二分——我看了时间——我去了一趟洗手间，来回可能总共用了十五分钟吧。回来之后玛瑞亚说庆祝哈利亚毕业又请我喝了一杯。我本打算十点钟就回家，但可能是后来那杯翻腾火海度数太高了吧，我觉得头特别晕，只好开了一间客房想着先休息一下，躺下不久我就不省人事了，直到今早泊松夫人的尖叫把我吵醒。我醒来就发现玛瑞亚浑身是血的倒在地上，然后泊松夫人叫了警察，再然后我就被暂时收押在警局了。</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月26日 星期六 下午2点 下流社会<br/>“沃夫冈！”摩根清脆嘹亮的声音响起，“你看新闻了吗？”<br/>“什么新闻？”沃夫冈懒洋洋地问。<br/>“你大哥的新闻！”摩根边说边把手里的平板电脑递给沃夫冈。<br/>“关于他新书出版的新闻有什么好看的。”话是这么说，沃夫冈还是接过了平板电脑。<br/>然后他愣住了。电脑屏幕上赫然写着“人气作家谋杀老同事？是往日的仇恨还是人性的堕落？”，他又反反复复读了好几遍新闻内容，“今日上午七点半，人气作家巩特尔•蒙克先生被发现和他的前同事玛瑞亚•尼尔森孤男寡女共处一室，与此同时玛瑞亚•尼尔森已经气绝身亡。虽然蒙克先生去年已经与同性爱人结婚，但在他尚未成名之时，是否曾与本案死者有过不可告人的亲密关系？此外，蒙克先生刚刚出版的新书《复杂的谋杀艺术》就是一部侦探小说，他是否是为了给这本新书的续作寻找灵感才亲自动手杀人的呢？真相还请期待本站后续报道。”然后差点砸了电脑。<br/>“放屁！通通是放屁！巩特尔怎么可能杀人呢？”沃夫冈的拳头重重地砸在桌子上。<br/>“什么事情这么吵？”最里面的门开了，刚刚还在睡午觉的马克斯走了出来，“我好像听到了巩特尔的名字？有你和卢卡斯还不够，现在连他也要来烦我了？”<br/>摩根把刚刚死里逃生的平板电脑递给马克斯。<br/>“哇哦，这倒新鲜。”看完了新闻的马克斯感慨道，“不过这相当于给了蒙克警官一个成功拯救他哥的机会，这个哥哥估计不会让他失望的。”<br/>沃夫冈对马克斯的冷嘲热讽早已习以为常了，这时他的电话响了起来。<br/>  “喂，妈妈……我看到新闻了……你别着急，巩特尔肯定会没事的……好，我尽量回家一趟。”</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月26日 星期六 晚上7点 库林堡小屋<br/>“巩特尔怎么可能会杀人呢！”迪亚哥•罗保，一直都像一只开屏的孔雀一样光鲜，现在因为旅途奔波和心情焦躁仿佛变得灰扑扑的了。<br/>“这句话我耳朵都快听出茧子来了。”沃夫冈不耐烦地打断他哥夫，全然忘记了几个小时前他自己也说过相同的话。<br/>蜜拉、沃夫冈、卢卡斯母子三人围坐在桌边，蜜拉的脸上仍然写满了担忧，但她已经平静下来了。刚刚赶过来的迪亚哥则绕着桌子不停地走来走去。<br/>“卢卡斯，你真的没有什么办法吗？那可是你亲哥哥啊！”<br/>正因为巩特尔是我亲哥哥，我才没有办法。卢卡斯心想。<br/>“在命案现场发现犯罪嫌疑人是自己亲哥哥”这种场景卢卡斯曾经设想过很多次，但是他从没想过这个亲哥哥会是棕色头发的那位。今早当他和同事一起赶到现场时，他绝对是最吃惊的那一个，然后他甚至都来不及安慰巩特尔就被踢出了调查。<br/>“我很抱歉，迪亚哥，但是警局有规定，我作为直系亲属必须回避，不能参加和干预此案侦破。”<br/>“那你的同事呢？你能不能让他们提供给你一些线索？”<br/>“泄露正在办理的案件的侦察信息是涉嫌包庇的，严重点说是为犯罪分子通风报信，我不能为难他们的。”卢卡斯也很无奈。<br/>“知道你着急，但你能不能先坐下，晃得我头晕。”沃夫冈说。<br/>“沃夫冈，你有没有办法救巩特尔出来？”迪亚哥一下子蹿到沃夫冈面前，“巩特尔说你老板挺厉害的？你能不能求求他？”<br/>“他没有那么闲。”如果马克斯想管这件事，他下午看到新闻时就该开始管了。但这句话沃夫冈没有说出来。<br/>“迪亚哥，你先冷静一下，巩特尔现在只是嫌疑人，还没有被定罪，相信我的同事会还他清白的。”卢卡斯尝试安慰迪亚哥。<br/>“相信警察？有的时候去向警察寻求正义还不如——”迪亚哥意识到自己失态了，“对不起，我太激动了，我们才结婚一年多，温登堡除了艺术圈以外的人我都不熟悉，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”他像是丧失了所有的力气一样瘫在椅子上，用手捂住脸。</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月29日 星期二 中午12点30分 温登堡警察局<br/>这两天卢卡斯一直在处理一些打架斗殴的小案子，他尝试去询问同事尼尔森案件的进展，结果一无所获。案件没有进展，某种意义上来说也是好事，因为这说明警方并没有足够的证据证明巩特尔就是杀人凶手，根据疑罪从无的原则，再过一阵子巩特尔就会被释放了。可是真凶不能伏法，正义就得不到伸张。想到这，卢卡斯手中本就不美味的微波点心显得更难吃了。<br/>“最新进展！”一个同事叫着冲进了办公室，看到卢卡斯也在办公室没去午休立刻闭上嘴拉着另外两位同事进了更里面的房间。卢卡斯直觉这进展必然和尼尔森案件有关，可是哪怕他再怎么心急如焚也不好过问，只能祈求是好的进展。<br/>其实没过多长时间，但卢卡斯隔着门上的玻璃看里面的同事低声讨论案情，觉得每一秒都是煎熬。终于三位同事从里屋走了出来，看到卢卡斯焦灼的眼神，一位年纪较大的同事犹豫再三还是靠近了卢卡斯，压低声音说：“我很抱歉，卢卡斯，但是恐怕你哥哥确实是杀害尼尔森小姐的凶手。”</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月29日 星期二 下午2点30分 温登堡警察局<br/>“我没听错吧，正义的蒙克警官要靠邪恶的维拉尔先生来帮忙破案了？”<br/>经过再三的心理斗争，卢卡斯还是选择了打电话给马克斯。<br/>“你自己作为警察接触到案件资料不是易如反掌的事？何必求我们这种不合法的组织帮你用不合法的方式调出资料呢？况且小雪是你嫂子，你直接找她不就得了，干嘛在我这费二遍事？”马克斯上来就是一连串明知故问。<br/>“行行好吧，马克斯，我只要知道目前警方到底都掌握了些什么证据，剩下的我自己会去查。”<br/>“是是是，你最厉害了。现在去查查你的电子邮件吧。”<br/>“现在？”卢卡斯有点疑惑。<br/>“反正你们蒙克一家从来都不肯放过我不是吗？”</p>
<p>官方案件报告<br/>死者名叫玛瑞亚•尼尔森，女，43岁，未婚，在海象之书工作，父母均已过世，目前唯一的亲人是自己28岁的妹妹哈利亚•尼尔森，姐妹二人均无犯罪记录。案发地点是老地方旅馆二楼紧挨着楼梯口的房间，死亡时间估计在9月26日凌晨1点左右。死因是利刃刺入心脏，凶器是非常容易买到的菜刀，刀柄上没有指纹，但刀刃与刀柄连接处残留有不完整的指纹，经鉴定与巩特尔•蒙克的指纹吻合。房间外侧门把手上只有泊松夫人的指纹，内侧门把手上没有任何指纹。旅馆房间的门无论内外必须使用钥匙才能锁住，泊松夫人使用的是备用钥匙。已排除自杀可能。<br/>犯罪嫌疑人巩特尔•蒙克五年前从海象之书离职，在离职之前一直是死者的直系下属，巩特尔•蒙克身上未见血迹，但浴室里有洗过澡的痕迹，且犯罪嫌疑人身穿浴袍，浴室门把手上也找到了犯罪嫌疑人的指纹，因此不排除犯罪嫌疑人有裸体刺杀死者后再洗掉血迹的可能。<br/>旅馆老旧，并没有安装监控设备，案发当时还在喝酒的人很多，洗手间只有二楼有，因此经常有人上下楼，但并未有人目击到身上沾染血迹的人。<br/>死者的手提包和犯罪嫌疑人巩特尔•蒙克的背包均未在案发现场出现，9月29日清晨，警方在入海口处发现了巩特尔•蒙克的背包，并在其背包中发现了已经开封的迷奸药，经检验与尸检发现的死者胃内的药物一致，且瓶身上鉴定出了巩特尔•蒙克的指纹。但在其背包中未发现消失的客房钥匙。<br/>死者生前人际关系简单，但两年前曾与小自己八岁的无业游民卡尔•斯万交往过，分手后卡尔仍一直纠缠死者，向她要钱。六年前，卡尔•斯万曾因出售违禁药物蹲过两年监狱，案发当晚他也出现在老地方旅馆，根据犯罪嫌疑人的供述和目击者的证词确定他到达和离开的时间分别为25号晚九点四十五分和26号凌晨两点半。他自称并未在凌晨1点左右上过楼，但他的同伴们都喝的烂醉，因此他并没有不在场证明。<br/>死者并无记日记的习惯，工作日志中也并未发现与案件有关的内容。<br/>死者的妹妹哈利亚•尼尔森案发当晚到达时间为八点半，据她自己说在凌晨1点半时她上楼敲门找玛瑞亚，但是房间内没人回应于是她就离开了。也没有不在场证明。<br/>旅店老板泊松夫人表示案发当时她已经在二楼最里侧自己的房间里睡着了，不过无人可以作证。其他工作人员和顾客大多数也没有明确的不在场证明。</p>
<p>这根本就不合理！卢卡斯在心里呐喊。巩特尔和迪亚哥去年才刚结婚，两人感情一直很好，就算玛瑞亚确实长得不错，他也不可能去迷奸人家啊？而且他杀了人之后居然不跑，还能和尸体共处一室？还能睡得着？巩特尔他哪有这种心理素质？<br/>单从报告来看，这个案件其实疑点重重，卢卡斯的同事们也不都是傻子，自己想的他们未必想不到，只是从现有的证据来看，巩特尔确实嫌疑最大。妈妈刚才还发消息过来问巩特尔是不是很快就能放出来了，卢卡斯觉得头痛的快炸了。偏偏这时候马克斯又打来电话。<br/>“有什么想法没有啊，福尔摩斯先生？”<br/>“没有。”卢卡斯如实回答。<br/>“要我说就把那个姓什么斯万的给抓起来得了，他不是有前科吗？认罪这事你不用操心，我有的是办法让他承认人是他杀的。”<br/>听到马克斯又说出这种草菅人命的话，卢卡斯不免心头火起，但还是尽量平静地表示了自己不需要这种帮助。<br/>“小雪查到他可是欠了不少高利贷啊，你哥和那个死人的包不是都丢了吗？谁知道是不是他拿的。”其实马克斯说的也不无道理，理论上巩特尔确实可以直接把自己和死者的提包都扔进窗外的河里，可是他为什么不单独把迷奸药扔河里呢？那不是更不容易被发现吗？<br/>“马克斯，我很感谢你的推理，但是在我没调查清楚之前是不会随便抓人的。”<br/>“好啦知道啦，你最厉害了，那祝你好运吧，马洛先生。”说完他就挂断了电话。<br/>放下电话的卢卡斯一边生气对方又把自己当小孩子哄，一边又疑惑马克斯到底看了多少侦探小说。</p>
<p>与此同时 下流社会<br/>“结果如何？”放下电话的马克斯侧过身子问从禁闭室出来的沃夫冈。<br/>“他承认了包确实是他拿的，但他坚称人不是他杀的，也不承认迷奸药是他放在巩特尔包里的。”沃夫冈的声音听起来没带半点感情，“他还拿了死者包里的钥匙把门锁上了。”<br/>马克斯“啧”了一声，亲自走进了禁闭室。<br/>卡尔•斯万被绑在椅子上，整张脸呈现出毫无生气的土灰色，他身材瘦且高，但现在看起来就像找不到奶头的婴儿一样渺小无助。他一直在颤抖，在沃夫冈也跟着马克斯进来之后抖的更厉害了。<br/>“你刚才打他了？”马克斯谈论暴力的口吻就像谈论天气。<br/>“没有。”沃夫冈的语气甚至比马克斯还要漫不经心。<br/>“那肯定是天气太冷了，温登堡的鬼天气啊。”马克斯的话里甚至还能听出一丝同情。<br/>“卡尔•斯万，”马克斯慢悠悠地念叨这个名字，“我听说你想加入维拉尔家族来着？”<br/>被叫到名字的可怜男人似乎想点头，却又在下巴刚刚放下一点时小幅度地晃了两下脑袋，然后与其说是重重地点了下头，不如说是惊恐地垂下了脑袋。<br/>马克斯没有理会卡尔•斯万犹豫不决的动作，继续说：“但是负责这事的人觉得你不够格，卖迷奸药实在是太不入流了。不过，”马克斯向卡尔•斯万的方向前倾身体，引起后者又是一阵哆嗦，“这不是有个现成的机会吗？你承认你杀了人，坐个十几年牢，出狱的时候不就相当于有张通向维拉尔家族的入场券了吗？”<br/>“人真的不是我杀的！真的不是啊！”卡尔•斯万突然大声哭叫起来，“我上楼的时候她真的已经死了！真的已经死了啊！我知道错了！我……”马克斯“嘘”了一声，他立刻噤若寒蝉。<br/>“没出息。”马克斯轻笑一声离开了房间。</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月29日 星期二 下午6点30分 尼尔森宅<br/>卢卡斯下班之后先去附近便利店随便吃了点东西，又买了杯劣质的速溶浓缩咖啡，然后在古色广场有年头的鹅卵石路上来回晃了好久，再三确认身边没有熟人后才敲响尼尔森家的门。<br/>哈利亚•尼尔森是掉在人堆里就找不到的那种人，样貌比玛瑞亚差多了，唯一的优点是长得年轻，看起来只有二十出头，可惜这种优点也会随着年岁增长而逐渐消逝。如果硬要说她有哪里不那么平庸的话，她的表情常常是阴郁而呆滞的，穿着打扮也完全不讲究，这使得她或多或少跳脱到了平庸之外——有时看起来不像个正常人。她面无表情地给卢卡斯开了门，但是在知晓了卢卡斯的来意之后，她一潭死水一样的黑眼睛突然有了神采，不健康的暗沉肌肤也增添了一丝血色。<br/>进屋后卢卡斯环顾了一下这所房子，看起来没比他租住的地方好到哪去。厨房、餐厅、客厅是结合在一起的，家具也很老旧；几双过时的鞋子杂乱地堆在门边，和地板上的污渍一起控诉主人的邋遢和懒惰。<br/>哈利亚先带卢卡斯去了玛瑞亚的卧室——就位于楼梯口旁边，门上装饰着针织挂毯，卧室内空间其实不算太小，但由于堆满了杂物而显得十分逼仄。哈利亚说自从玛瑞亚去世后她就再没进过这个房间了，之前来过一批警察，但他们并没有在姐姐房间里发现什么有价值的线索。“祝你有所发现。”哈利亚非常真诚地对卢卡斯说。<br/>在玛瑞亚的房间里，除了相簿里有几张和巩特尔的合影之外，卢卡斯没有发现任何跟巩特尔有关的东西，同理卡尔•斯万也是如此；但是和哈利亚有关的东西特别特别多，比玛瑞亚自己拥有的东西都多：哈利亚婴儿时期到现在的照片、哈利亚小时候画的画、哈利亚的医疗记录、哈利亚每个学期的成绩单、哈利亚各个阶段的毕业证书……玛瑞亚自己的东西只有出生证明和毕业证书，更多的是照片，看得出来她是个很爱拍照的女人，无论是自己的还是他人的照片旁边都仔细地标注了日期。<br/>“你和你姐姐的关系一定很好吧。”从玛瑞亚房间出来的卢卡斯对坐在沙发上看书的哈利亚说。<br/>“她很爱我。”哈利亚有些答非所问。<br/>之后哈利亚又带卢卡斯去了二楼自己的卧室。哈利亚的卧室比姐姐的卧室大得多，装潢依旧十分寒酸，但是一整面墙的摆的满满的书架和放在已被阳光晒到褪色的书桌上那台明显价格不菲的电脑都昭示着这个家庭的大部分财富都集中于此。角落里的小沙发上堆满了衣服，和床铺上凌乱的被褥一起为这个房间增添了生活的气息，因为除此之外这里并没有多少个性化的东西，书籍有翻看过的痕迹但没有任何批注，就连电脑里的文件也都是和学校有关的，完全一种公事公办的感觉。<br/>二楼还有卫生间和一个不大的可以晾衣服的小阳台，都没什么特别的。<br/>卢卡斯逛完这一圈下来天已经完全黑了，于是他决定最后跟哈利亚聊两句就回家。<br/>“不好意思，请问你父亲是在5000年过世的，对吗？”<br/>“对。”<br/>“你母亲是在5002年过世的，在那之后就一直是你姐姐在照顾你对吗？”<br/>“海琳确实是在5002年过世的，然后就是玛瑞亚一直在抚养我。”<br/>“你对卡尔•斯万印象如何？”<br/>“他就是个人渣，”哈利亚对卡尔•斯万非常不屑，“他给玛瑞亚下药，所以他们分手了。”<br/>“你对巩特尔•蒙克有什么印象吗？”<br/>“他看起来不像是会杀人的人。”<br/>“如果他不是凶手的话，依你看谁比较有可能是真凶？”联想到哈利亚书架里难以计数的侦探小说，卢卡斯小心翼翼地追问。<br/>“某个她妄想能拯救的人。”哈利亚说完这句话就闭嘴了，眼里的光也消失了，又恢复成面无表情的呆滞神态，感觉问不出什么有用信息的卢卡斯只好道谢之后离开。<br/>卢卡斯选择了另一条绕远的、偏僻的路回家，一路上没什么行人，只有此起彼伏的虫鸣。在路上时更多是在考虑不要被人注意到，回到家卸下了一个负担之后，另一种别扭的感觉逐渐涌上心头，尼尔森家明明非常平凡和正常，哈利亚似乎精神不太好，但她刚失去唯一的亲人也情有可原，所以到底是哪里不对劲呢？</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月29日 星期二 晚上10点 下流社会<br/>“靠，这片比《超级小英雄》还难看。”随着《僵尸模拟市民》的片尾曲响起，马克斯开始抱怨。<br/>“我觉得结局还挺不错的啊。”小雪一边吃零食一边说。<br/>“是挺不错。”马克斯附和道。靠跳舞拯救被感染的僵尸，难怪小雪会喜欢。<br/>“那个什么斯万现在怎么样了？这么安静不会是死了吧？”马克斯呈“大”字靠在沙发上，仿佛才想起来那位被他关了八个多小时的倒霉蛋。<br/>“我刚去看过，活着呢。”沃夫冈一边回答一边随手接过小雪吃到一半的零食。<br/>“Boss，约翰尼那边搞定了。”小雪看了一眼刚收到的信息说。<br/>马克斯站起来伸了个大大的懒腰，带着沃夫冈走向禁闭室，用眼神示意沃夫冈给卡尔•斯万松绑。能够自由行动之后卡尔•斯万并没有马上动作，他像一只受惊过度的刺猬一样拼命把自己缩成一团，好像他真的能长出保护自己的刺似的。“你可以滚了。”马克斯像正在赦免罪人的天父一样讲话，而卡尔•斯万也像得了天大的恩惠一样连滚带爬的逃离了这位不仁慈的上帝和他的金发堕落天使。</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月30日 星期三 上午9点 温登堡警察局<br/>“卡尔•斯万刚被抓回来了。”听到同事之间的交谈，卢卡斯心中一喜。<br/>“有人匿名举报他出狱后还在售卖违禁药品，昨晚半夜去他家搜，嚯！果真有一大堆。”听到卡尔•斯万被捕的原因，卢卡斯立刻又萎了下去。<br/>“抓他的兄弟说这老小子一路上一直嚷嚷自己没杀人，简直此地无银三百两。”“嗐，一会儿看看审问结果喽。”<br/>马克斯。卢卡斯都能想象到昨天下午挂断自己电话后对方眉眼弯弯嘴角带笑的样子，这个先斩后奏的惯犯，就算明白他是好意，为了自己、或是为了沃夫冈，但还是觉得非常不爽，像是今天早餐吃的面包里的植物奶油一样有点让人反胃。<br/>果然没过几分钟卢卡斯就收到了马克斯的信息：斯万不是凶手，但如果你改变主意想让他是了，随时联系我~ <br/>这个会享受别人悲惨境遇的混蛋！卢卡斯无可奈何地在心里骂道。</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月30日 星期三 中午12点30分 南方广场咖啡<br/>迪亚哥上午去看望了巩特尔，中午找卢卡斯吃个便饭。迪亚哥神情平静，也没有抱怨什么，但他浓重的黑眼圈和几缕没梳好的头发尽显疲态。卢卡斯想要安慰他，却发现自己能说的不过都是空话，最终只能闭嘴。中途迪亚哥接了个电话，听起来对方也是在关心巩特尔的事。<br/>“是爱默生打来的。”迪亚哥随口说明。<br/>“哦，是令尊。”卢卡斯记得婚礼上确实见过这么一个人。<br/>“爱默生确实和我妈结婚了，我俩关系也不错，但我还是觉得叫他爸爸比较奇怪，所以……呃……”<br/>“对不起，你不必解释的，是我唐突了。”卢卡斯赶紧灌一大口咖啡来缓解尴尬。不过总觉得这场景有点似曾相识呢？<br/>卢卡斯猛地站起身，“不好意思，我有点别的事情，先走了。”然后他跑出咖啡厅找了个隐蔽的角落给马克斯打了个电话。</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月30日 星期三 下午6点30分 雨果的餐厅<br/>“其实你只要给我信息就行了。”卢卡斯看着津津有味地吃着雨果做的菜的马克斯说。<br/>“跟你们哥俩一起讨论案情，这不显得我关心下属吗？还是说你不想看见我啊？”马克斯的嘴角还沾着一点汤汁，卢卡斯疯狂忍耐抬手帮他擦干净的欲望。<br/>“不过尼尔森家的信息有够无聊的，你那天到底跟他家老二聊出了些什么呀？”马克斯把下巴支在手背上。<br/>“别动，”卢卡斯还是没忍住，帮马克斯擦了嘴，“好了。”<br/>沃夫冈轻咳了一声，不知是掩饰尴尬还是在提醒别人自己也在场，两位当事人倒是面无波澜开始交流情报。<br/>“哈利亚虽然问什么说什么，但总觉得她话里有话。我觉得奇怪的是她对自己父亲的称呼没有反驳，但却称自己母亲为‘海琳’，而且她也一直不叫死者玛瑞亚‘姐姐’。我今天中午和迪亚哥吃饭时，发现他对自己的继父也是直呼其名的。”卢卡斯说。<br/>“所以哈利亚是过世的尼尔森先生和其它的女人生的？”沃夫冈说。<br/>卢卡斯点点头，继续补充说“而且我发现玛瑞亚非常疼爱哈利亚，整理了各种和哈利亚有关的资料，却没有她的出生证明；另外玛瑞亚非常喜欢拍照，从12岁到去世，她每周都会至少拍一张自己的照片，但是在4989年7月到4990年3月，大半年的时间都没有一张照片。”<br/>“4989年7月海琳•尼尔森辞去了她助产士的工作、玛瑞亚开始为期一年的休学、同年12月哈利亚出生，”马克斯也在一旁梳理信息，然后他露出了非常嫌恶的表情，“艹，这个老变态。”<br/>蒙克兄弟俩的脸色也十分难看，因为他们也和马克斯得出了同样的结论。<br/>“不过话说回来，他家这情况变态归变态，跟案件有什么关系？尼尔森两口子不是早都死了吗？你怀疑哈利亚是凶手？”马克斯提出了他的疑问。<br/>“是的，”然而卢卡斯面露难色，“但是我没有证据，而且依我对她的观察，恐怕能当证据的东西都被她处理的一干二净了。”<br/>“这好办，我现在就派人把她抓来。”马克斯的语气轻松自然。<br/>“你能不能不要总是这个样子？”卢卡斯非常无奈。<br/>“这样子怎么了？多有效率啊。你又没有证据，让你的同事凭什么抓人？而且按理说这件案子你是该回避的，结果你不仅不回避，还用非常手段获取情报，要是不能一下子找出真凶，你会受多大的处分啊，蒙克警官？”<br/>卢卡斯必须承认马克斯说的对，可是要他眼睁睁地看着马克斯和自己的哥哥去严刑逼供一个平民百姓——哪怕她很可能有罪——他实在是无法接受。<br/>“我会再去她家跟她谈谈，看看还有没有残留的证据，就算找不到，一旦确认她有罪，我也会劝她自首。”卢卡斯说。<br/>“劝—她—自—首—”马克斯故意拉着长音重复，“啧，这样吧，我跟沃夫冈和你一块儿去，你好警察那套行不通的话，好歹还有个B计划啥的。”<br/>卢卡斯妥协了，同时暗暗祈祷B计划不需要启动。</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月30日 星期三 晚上8点 尼尔森宅<br/>马克斯开着车载着蒙克兄弟到达尼尔森家时，恰巧碰到哈利亚从外面回来。<br/>“不好意思打扰了，尼尔森小姐，我还有些细节想再跟你确认一下，这两位是——”卢卡斯“我的同事”这个谎言还没说出来，马克斯就抢先自我介绍道“维拉尔先生。”<br/>哈利亚看着坐在后座的沃夫冈，仿佛见到冬日老公公一样略带惊喜地问：“维拉尔先生？您就是教父吗？”<br/>马克斯爆发出一阵惊天动地的大笑。沃夫冈则仿佛生吞了苍蝇。<br/>“对，对，他就是教父。”好不容易止住笑的马克斯指着沃夫冈说。<br/>“他不是。”哈利亚干巴巴地说。<br/>“好吧。不过你是怎么把‘维拉尔’和‘教父’联系起来的？电影看多了吗？”<br/>“玛瑞亚毕竟交往过人渣。”哈利亚下巴向后缩，抬眼看着马克斯。<br/>为了防止马克斯把天聊死，卢卡斯赶紧出来打圆场，起码先让大家都进屋再说。<br/>“你知道案发前你姐姐为什么要约巩特尔•蒙克一起在老地方旅馆喝酒吗？”等到大家都坐下了，卢卡斯问。<br/>哈利亚似乎犹豫了一下，最终还是开口了，“玛瑞亚想让巩特尔帮我找工作。呃，你们应该已经知道了，我上的大学非常烂，玛瑞亚又希望我能有个比较高的起点，巩特尔是她认识的最有名气的人了。”她停顿了一下，“至于为什么非要在老地方旅馆，我不知道。”<br/>“你姐姐对你要求很严格？”<br/>“与其说是严格，不如说玛瑞亚总是对我抱有不切实际的幻想，她总是说‘哈利亚是最棒的’、‘哈利亚一定没问题的’、‘哈利亚未来一定能过上好日子的’……关键是我们俩分明都清楚我到底是什么德性，我23岁才考上大学，她到底在骗自己什么。”哈利亚说的都是抱怨的话，但她的语气却完全是不带有感情色彩的平静叙述。<br/>“不和谐的兄弟姐妹关系，这我可见的多了。”马克斯突然发话。<br/>“我并没有不和谐的兄弟姐妹关系。”哈利亚说。<br/>“那你为什么总叫你姐姐的名字‘玛瑞亚’而不直接叫姐姐呢？”马克斯把身体向哈利亚的方向倾斜，哈利亚有些紧张地向反方向挪了挪。<br/>“因为我不习惯叫她姐姐。”<br/>“那你管你妈叫‘海琳’也是因为不习惯喽。”<br/>“呃，对，这有什么问题吗？”哈利亚的眉头皱了起来。<br/>“混乱的家庭关系确实可能会导致很多心理问题——”卢卡斯恨不得上去捂住马克斯的嘴。<br/>“你闭嘴！你有什么资格说玛瑞亚有心理问题！”<br/>很少有人敢这样跟马克斯讲话，但马克斯完全没有生气，反而笑了，“亲爱的女士，我可没说过玛瑞亚有问题，我说的是你有问题。”<br/>哈利亚的嘴唇抖了几下，“不关你的事。”<br/>“你刚才买了一把跟你姐姐遇害的凶器一模一样的菜刀。”刚才一直在房子里到处转悠的沃夫冈这会儿也坐了过来。<br/>“因为这种刀好用。”哈利亚语气冷淡，但身体紧绷。<br/>“这个‘好用’可是可以有很多层意思啊。”<br/>在车上时卢卡斯对马克斯和沃夫冈叮嘱再三，千万不要见面没聊几句就劈头盖脸地问哈利亚“你是不是凶手”，马克斯确实没直接把这句话问出来，阴阳怪气地暗示可比直接问厉害多了。<br/>“确实，想必你对于刀的用法的了解要比我多得多。”<br/>“好了好了，我们还是来继续谈案件吧，”卢卡斯挡在马克斯和哈利亚之间，“报案的人一直说要是能早些发现尸体就好了。”<br/>“啊？啊，是啊。”哈利亚有点迷惑，但还是表示同意。<br/>“你知道有人很擅长开锁对吧？”卢卡斯开始问一些让马克斯和沃夫冈都摸不着头脑的问题。<br/>“是啊，恐怕跟你一起来的这两位就挺擅长的。”<br/>“她在旅馆工作，就算不擅长开锁，就老地方旅馆那种门，确实应该早些发现尸体的。”卢卡斯有些恨铁不成钢地说，“毕竟那门……”卢卡斯很真诚地看着哈利亚的眼睛，无声地请求她接下半句。<br/>哈利亚应该是被打动了，她说“根本没锁？”<br/>“是啊，门根本没锁。”卢卡斯显得很宽慰。<br/>“我说女士，发现尸体的那位可是在旅馆工作啊。”马克斯可不愿意像卢卡斯一样和蔼且拐弯抹角地问话。<br/>“对啊，那她就更容易发现门没锁啊？”<br/>“就算锁着又能怎么样？旅馆的人有备用钥匙啊。”<br/>听完马克斯的话，哈利亚的脸色一瞬间变得非常难看。<br/>“听着，我狡猾的警察朋友嘱咐我要表现得亲切一点，但你也看出来了我不是什么好人，所以我不听他的。你本来和玛瑞亚安安稳稳地过小日子，直到你发现她不仅是你姐更是你妈，也许你觉得受到了欺骗，再加上她本来就对你要求太多，你就决定把她杀了，你本打算嫁祸给斯万，但倒霉的巩特尔正好送上门来——他应该是被玛瑞亚下药了——之后你穿了件外套遮盖住身上的血迹，在没人注意也没有监控的角落把血衣扔到河里后就像没事人一样回家了。本来巩特尔很快就能定罪，没想到傻逼斯万为了一点小钱把玛瑞亚和巩特尔的包都偷了，最关键的是他还偷了钥匙把门锁了，对，他上楼的时候发现你走的时候没锁门。我对你的家庭纠纷不感兴趣，但如果你牵连些无辜的人来给我添麻烦，就别怪我也要找你的麻烦了。”马克斯连珠炮一样把他的推理说了出来。<br/>一时间安静得落地听针，三个男人齐齐注视着一个女人。<br/>“这故事也太无聊了，”哈利亚突然说，“高开低走、虎头蛇尾，一直看到这里的读者是要骂街的。”<br/>“故事？”三个男人面面相觑。<br/>“对啊，我一直觉得我得我的人生就是一部小说，可惜这小说的剧情一直都特别无聊，本来还以为能有点戏剧性的转折的。”<br/>“我就说你有问题。”<br/>“我是有问题，你们很有能耐，应该知道我是近亲结合的产物，我身体一直不好，精神也不稳定，但是玛瑞亚一直不承认，她拒绝给我提供任何心理治疗，也从不给我一分钱，我要什么都是她直接买给我。但你有些地方说的不对，不是我发现她是我妈，我一直都知道她是我妈，但是全家人都强迫我保守这个秘密。而且海琳和她丈夫总是骂我，说‘当初就不应该向玛瑞亚妥协，同意生下你’，我无时无刻不希望自己没有出生过。我当然也曾试图自杀，但玛瑞亚总是泪眼婆娑地抱着我称我为她的宝贝，她的精神支柱，她说她会拯救我，但是没有人能拯救另一个人，从来没有。”哈利亚稍微停顿了一下，环视着面前的三个人，“不过我说这些并不是要博取同情，我一点都不值得同情，还不如去同情玛瑞亚。她为了‘拯救’我——她为什么觉得给我找个工作就能拯救我——从斯万那偷了迷奸药，准备陷害那个作家让他误会自己和玛瑞亚发生了点什么，方便玛瑞亚要挟他。你看看，玛瑞亚自己都知道我是烂泥扶不上墙，不用这种手段就没人愿意雇我。至于嫁祸给别人，我完全没想过，我没有锁门就是希望尸体早点被发现，而且只要警方去翻玛瑞亚的手提包，就会发现我用隐形墨水写的自白书，因此后来警察说犯罪嫌疑人是那个作家我还挺意外的。”<br/>“那你为什么不直接自首？”沃夫冈问。<br/>“因为当我发现自己嫌疑不大时，我突然想让我的故事在结局前稍微有意思一点。其实就算你们今天不来，下周一案件也就真相大白了，我买刀就是用来自杀的，下周一就是玛瑞亚的生日，我要把我的死亡当作她的生日礼物。既然你们强行参与了我的故事，那玛瑞亚的生日礼物就要落空了。”哈利亚非常遗憾地说，但很快她又换成了轻松的语气，“但不管我的故事情节多么牵强、狗屎，结局倒是挺不错，Happy ending.”<br/>“你马上就要被抓进局子了，你管这叫结局不错？”马克斯非常疑惑。<br/>“对啊，按照我的设定走，哪怕我一直讲实话也没人发现我的罪行，最后是我自己选择死亡，是好结局；你们出现了，我被抓了，罪人得以伏法，正义得到伸张，也是好结局啊。我可没说过我在我的故事里是个正面角色啊。”<br/>“玛瑞亚不会喜欢这个结局的。”沉默了几秒后，卢卡斯说。<br/>“她必然不喜欢，她一直妄想替我写我自己的故事，写成她想要的样子，但是写作是很私人的事情，旁人除了骂作品烂以外做不了别的，就算你二次加工改好了那也是你的，不是原作者的。”哈利亚看了眼窗外，“天已经这么黑了啊，快带我走吧，都结局了，就不要这么磨磨唧唧的了。”<br/>哈利亚伸出了双手，笑的非常安详。</p>
<p>模拟5017年9月30日 星期三 晚上11点 古色广场<br/>“巩特尔明早就能被释放了。”卢卡斯说。<br/>“要我说咱就应该直接问她杀没杀人，她说话是藏着掖着，可也真没撒谎。”马克斯斜靠在车上，“这女人精神不正常归不正常，疯的倒挺有意思的，按她的逻辑，我也肯定是有好结局的，我一直逍遥法外是好结局；我最后死于非命或家族被警察一锅端了也是好结局，这么一想人生就更快乐了。”<br/>“就不能有个结局是改邪归正吗？”卢卡斯皱了皱眉。<br/>“抱歉，你喜欢的结局我这可不会有。”马克斯搓了搓手，好像在和卢卡斯聊天，又好像在自言自语，“我看书的时候，如果中途发现剧情不喜欢，我就扔了它不看，不会强迫自己看到结尾的。”<br/>“要是我非看不可呢？”<br/>“那就甭抱怨。不过为了你的身心健康，这种书还是少看为妙。”<br/>一阵难捱的沉默。<br/>好在沃夫冈很快就回来了，三个人迅速换了话题，闲扯了几句就彼此分别了。</p>
<p>人永远不能修正别人的剧情，但人始终可以改写自己的故事，而现在，一切都还没有结局。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>